Alone in the dark
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Qui d'entre Alone et Hadès prendra le pas sur l'autre ? Que cherchent réellement les jumeaux derrière leur dévotion totale ? La relation entre les trois déités ne peut s'altérer, ce n'est pas un simple humain qui parviendra à les duper. Vraiment ?


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS est un défi que nous nous sommes lancées avec **Zexy D Heart**. Nous adorons (adulons) le personnage d'Alone, mais nous avons un désaccord grandiose le concernant. Elle l'aime avec Tenma et moi avec les grumeaux divins.

Pour combler notre soif de fangirl, nous avons décidé d'écrire chacune un texte sur notre folie Lost Canvaïenne et de vous faire partager nos points de vue différents.

Ceci est une battle d'Alone, une seule survivra… La perdante aura un gage.

Pour ma part, je sur-kiff le Trio des Enfers, comme j'aime à l'appeler, je voulais depuis longtemps pondre un truc sur eux. Mais qui dit threesome, dit « glauque », on peut vite tomber dans le n'importe quoi. Donc ici, pas de lemon ni rien de tout ça.

o

Genre : Difficile à déterminer

Pairing : Alone/Thanatos/Hypnos avec ses lunettes

Rating : T

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~oOoO~OoOo~

**Alone in the dark**

~oOoO~OoOo~

* * *

Un silence fracassant résonnait dans l'immense salle de l'Atelier. Alone maniait son pinceau comme un virtuose du dessin, le faisant virevolter à chaque mouvement de poignet. Son œuvre dantesque prenait forme entre ses doigts et sur la fresque invisible du ciel. Le Canvas se peignait, avec ses ambitions démesurées. Il finirait par y parvenir : à offrir la rédemption des humains.

Toutes à ces considérations, Alone ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l'intrus qui venait de faire irruption dans cette pièce dépouillée de décoration. Des pas résonnaient à intervalles réguliers. Des pas légers, presque imperceptibles mais présents. Ils se stoppèrent mais le jeune homme ne cessa pas de peindre pour autant.

Il sentait sur lui, glisser un regard pernicieux et pénétrant. Une aura impressionnante se dégageait dans la pièce, un des deux jumeaux se trouvait ici. Pas un souffle ne troublait l'ambiance morne du lieu.

— Je vois que votre œuvre avance. Je savais que de vous consacrer à votre dessein, vous aiderait à terminer plus vite. Rien ne peut venir vous troubler, déclama Hypnos.

Le jeune homme tourna à peine sa tête de côté, en affichant une mine moqueuse.

— Je dois te remercier sans doute ?

Alone aimait sa puissance toute nouvelle, depuis sa dernière entrevue avec le dieu du Sommeil, il prit la pleine mesure de son destin hors du commun. Certes, le blondin l'avait dupé en envoyant Pandore pour l'enfermer dans cette prison, mais le jeune homme semblait en prendre son parti. Chaque jour, il s'amusait un peu plus en se jouant à son tour des dieux jumeaux.

Hypnos s'inclina à peine, dans une révérence.

— Non, majesté. Je suis simplement heureux de vous retrouver, nous vous attendions avec impatience, mon frère et moi.

— Tant de dévotion me comble… ironisa le captif. Rien ni personne ne me détournera de mon but ultime. Et tout ça, je te le dois… Où en sont les chevaliers d'Athéna ?

— Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, Thanatos s'en charge pour vous. Nous veillons personnellement sur votre sécurité, chuinta la déité.

Un sourire ambigu accompagna sa déclaration. Car effectivement, lui et son double étaient satisfaits de constater que leur souverain était là, se consacrant entièrement à l'abolition du monde des hommes. Le grand Hadès plongerait la Terre dans un désert de vie, punissant l'absurdité de la race humaine.

Depuis l'aube de la création du monde, les dieux primordiaux accompagnaient sa majesté dans son dessein, le rejoignant dans les ténèbres.

Hadès, seul contre tous.

Hadès, incompris des autres dieux.

Hadès, cruel et si bon en même temps.

Etincelant et si sombre.

Cette contradiction en faisait un être surprenant, et pour Hypnos, il demeurait une icône intouchable, détenteur de leur destin.

Personne ne comprit jamais pour quelle raison les jumeaux avaient suivi le monarque dans son royaume. Qu'importait au fond les médisances des olympiens. Eux savaient, comprenaient leur souverain dans sa quête de perfection, de désolation aussi.

Là, le dieu doré contemplait le retour du roi. L'humain déserta au profit du dieu tout simplement.

D'autres pas se firent entendre à leurs tours. Thanatos venait d'entrer dans l'espace crée par son frère, au plus profond de son monde de rêve. Ils examinaient la fresque s'étendre de plus en plus et prendre de l'ampleur. Sans se retourner, Alone se concentrait pour finir son projet le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Ressentir la vénération qu'exprimaient tacitement les jumeaux, lui plaisait énormément. A vrai dire, c'était surtout quand Hadès prenait le pas sur lui : Alone, que ce sentiment ressurgissait. Un lien indéfectible existait entre eux, et ça, nul ne pouvait le briser, pas même un humain à la détermination sans pareille. Parce que le jeune garçon essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler l'essence du dieu des Enfers. En vain, ou plutôt avec énormément de mal. Cela l'épuisait, alors parfois, le roi du monde souterrain refaisait surface et tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit embué du petit peintre. Il éprouvait les mêmes choses que son assaillant, revivait ses souvenirs d'époques lointaines, avait des flashs qui s'imprimaient dans son cerveau.

En ce moment justement, il se débattait pour prendre le dessus sur Hadès. Seulement, ce dernier gagnait en puissance à chaque intrusion, en réduisant à néant ses propres pensés. Alors, pour ne plus lutter, quelques fois Alone le laissait réapparaître et tout se révélait à lui : des bribes de scènes, des sensations, des émotions, des murmures, des cris de plaisir…

Il sursauta quand il entendit ses geôliers parler et commenter sa peinture. En dedans, il savait pertinemment qui avait le dessus… Hadès, évidemment. Son ascendant sur les maîtres de la Mort et du Sommeil était flagrant. Résister se révélait de plus en plus ardu, car dans son esprit, il entendait des chuchotements lui dire de se laisser aller, d'apprécier son nouvel état. Il revivait des nuits de folie, des attouchements passionnés, un amour exclusif, une complicité monstrueuse. Quelque chose reliait ces trois entités, unis dans les limbes de l'ombre, personne ne détenait le pouvoir de les séparer.

Implicitement, Alone connaissait la façon de les assujettir, car les frères avaient besoin non seulement d'admirer leur souverain mais aussi de sentir le poids de sa domination. Etrange trio que voilà, basé sur un mode de fonctionnement somme tout particulier.

* * *

Thanatos s'approcha de la cage en passant sa main sur les barreaux pour arriver jusque vers son dieu.

— Majesté, je suis fier d'être à vos côtés. Je vous retrouve enfin après tous ces siècles d'absence. La vie sans vous paraît si longue.

A travers la prison d'acier, Alone sentait le souffle brûlant du dieu noir battre sa peau d'albâtre. Ce souffle le réchauffait insidieusement, sans savoir pour quelle raison. Probablement, qu'Hadès le possédait plus que le contraire…

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas, pourtant quelque chose le poussait à se laisser bercer par le chuchotement de Thanatos et la voix enjôleuse d'Hypnos. Une force magnétique qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. Cette attraction titanesque qui datait depuis des millénaires. Entre désir et répulsion, Alone tomba.

Tomba dans les affres de la luxure. Une main effleura la ligne de son cou, soulevant les mèches couleur de suie. Une autre caressa son bras frêle par-dessous la manche de sa toge. Aussitôt ce toucher l'électrisa. La froideur de la pièce se remplissait de chaleur, à moins que ce ne fût son corps qui vibrait sous les doigts fins des jumeaux. Une autre main, posée à plat sur son dos, le flattait à son tour. Son être en entier représentait une toile vierge sur laquelle les dieux primordiaux allaient dessiner l'ampleur de leur appétence.

— Majesté… souffla le dieu de la Mort, unissez-vous à nous comme par le passé. Ne formons qu'une seule entité, dirigée par un rêve commun.

Le noiraud pressa la nuque délicate en approchant son visage tout près des barreaux.

— Depuis le temps que nous préparons votre venue, faites-nous confiance… rajouta le dieu du Sommeil sur un ton mielleux à souhait.

Alone bascula sa tête en arrière, pour se laisser porter par cette prise mi-douce, mi-autoritaire, en gémissant faiblement. Sa tête tournait, le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds, ses sens éclataient. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'humain retrouvait malgré lui des habitudes, chaque geste s'incrustait sur sa peau comme une marque indélébile qui se ranimait au contact des mains gémellaires.

Hadès, Thanatos et Hypnos. Déités séparées mais terriblement complémentaires, où la survie de chacun dépend de celle des autres. Dirigeants des âmes tourmentées, des morts et des cauchemars que tout être humain porte dans son cœur.

Qui était à la place du jeune homme ?

Nul n'aurait su le dire, peut être les deux à la fois… Entre Alone et Hadès, la frontière se faisait de plus en plus mince. Encore plus sous la possession de ses âmes sœurs. La grande main d'Hypnos peignait et emmêlait les cheveux de jais. La bouche de Thanatos picorait les joues rosies par l'emportement.

L'entrave des barreaux provoquait à la fois une excitation supplémentaire et une frustration. La chaleur des peaux se refroidissaient au contact de l'acier. Ce rempart protégeait Alone de la convoitise des jumeaux. Ceux-ci prononçaient des paroles flatteuses à son encontre, traduisant tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient. Car ils l'avaient enfin avec eux, plus personne ne leur enlèverait.

Une épaule se dénuda lorsque le dieu noir défit un peu du vêtement encombrant, Alone fut acculé contre les barreaux quand le bras de Thanatos l'encercla à la taille et l'amena contre le métal. La bouche de ce dernier se frayait un chemin entre les barres et les cheveux tombants.

Sans jamais libérer leur précieux captif, les doubles maléfiques profitaient des retrouvailles avec leur idole. Hypnos s'avança tout près de son frère, pour se positionner en face du visage d'Alone. Il lui prit le menton pour conduire ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et ainsi les presser pour savourer le goût du pêcher.

Un baiser pour sceller leur avenir et leur passé. Pour lui prouver aussi l'étendue de leur dévotion, mais aussi surtout, le pouvoir de persuasion qu'ils avaient.

Domination, soumission, adoration, les mots n'étaient pas assez intenses pour décrire ce qu'ils éprouvaient les uns envers les autres.

— Mon roi, quel plaisir de vous sentir frissonner sous mes mains… Laissez-vous aller, nous allons prendre soin de vous, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, dit tout bas Hypnos.

— Nous vous libérerons quand vous aurez fini votre œuvre, jusque là, ne vous offusquez pas. C'est pour vous protéger, rajouta Thanatos.

Alone agrippa les cheveux blonds et durcit sa prise, tout en expirant son souffle moite sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

— Dites plutôt pour me surveiller, oui… Le terme serait plus juste.

— Majesté, vous nous fendez le cœur si vous pensez cela de nous, se défendit le dieu du Sommeil.

Un étrange sourire fleura sur les lèvres d'Alone, dans le même temps il tira sur la chevelure de lumière pour contraindre la déité.

— Alors, quand tout sera fini, rappelle-moi de te montrer qui est le véritable maître des Enfers ici.

Hypnos baissa la tête quand la main d'Alone le lâcha.

* * *

Ce phénomène de dédoublement d'individus dans une même enveloppe charnelle, était on ne peut plus déroutant. Car même quand Alone était présent, Hadès s'immisçait en lui. Inversement, quand le dieu étendait son âme dans le corps mortel, Alone s'ingérait également.

Duel quotidien, affreusement harassant pour les deux personnages. Cependant, le jeune garçon se battait contre l'envie de succomber aux charmes perfides des jumeaux. Pour sa défense, il y parvenait admirablement. Pour le moment. Il ne contenterait pas ses égaux encore maintenant.

Hypnos lui avait révélé qu'il était le Mal incarné, l'humain dans toute sa splendeur de tare et de défaut. Alone rit intérieurement, pauvre fou se dit-il. S'il savait, oui, si les dieux complémentaires avaient accès à ses pensées les plus intimes, ils le tueraient sûrement en cet instant. Parce que jamais, ô grand jamais, le garçon ne ferait souffrir les humains. Quitte à sombrer lui, ne rester seul, enfermé dans le Tartare, il offrirait une fin calme aux siens.

Hadès contrôlait les dieux primordiaux, Alone se jouait d'eux.

Il caressa la joue de chaque, embrassa tour à tour les bouches quémandeuses puis s'écarta des barreaux. Il les faisait languir, dévorés par l'attente lancinante d'une promesse d'union qui ne viendrait jamais.

Là, résidait la beauté de la torture mentale. Alone tourna sa tête et admira les mines déconfites des dieux jumeaux, puis il tapa dans ses mains.

— Allons ! A vos postes ! Une guerre ne se gagne pas au lit. J'attends des résultats, Thanatos ne me déçois pas. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai une fresque à terminer.

Ensemble, ils répondirent à l'unisson.

— Bien, votre majesté.

Ils sortirent dépités, tandis qu'un rire cristallin s'élevait dans le ciel factice de l'Atelier. Avant de trépasser, Alone prendrait le dessus sur Hadès, utilisant sa puissance pour dévier son plan.

Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ce frêle jeune homme à l'âme trop pure, les jumeaux l'apprendraient peut être à leur dépend.

**FIN**


End file.
